Dance, Dance
by My Fandoms Rule Me
Summary: AU:Dean and Castiel are in a relationship. Dean has everything he wanted. But Sam is jealous. As usual what he wanted is taken away from him. And as usual all he can do is let it go.


******DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural and I'm not gaining any money from this work of fiction.**

**A/N:- Another story! Yay! I love Fall Out Boy and Supernatural so this was expected. :P This is un beta'd so please forgive the grammatical mistakes as English is not my first language.  
Btw, the Ruby I imagined was the Gen's. I love both the Ruby's but Gen is my fav!  
Read on and review! :D**

_**"Dance, Dance"**_

"_He says He's no good with words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out_

_A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue_

_And weighed down with words too overdramatic__**"**_

Sam watches them from afar. He watches from inside his room, while Castiel and Dean are cleaning the car. _More like car groping, each other,_ Sam thought viciously. Yes, Sam Winchester was jealous. Jealous of his brother, because, as always the _star Winchester brother_ had what he wanted the most. Castiel.

Castiel was a quiet, shy, nerdy guy who used to study in the same class as Dean when they were in high school. Back then, Dean

didn't even know about Castiel's existence. Dean was the star guy. Captain of the Baseball team, brilliant guitarist, handsome as fuck, the Winchester was the heartthrob of almost the entire female population, including even some of the males. Sam however was the complete opposite of Dean. He sucked at sports and spent most of his time in the library, reading books. Only a few people knew that Sam was the 'star' student's brother. He tried his best to outshine his brother in studies, but Dean succeeded to capture that spot too. So, he was pretty much isolated. Even his parents weren't that much concerned with him.

Once, while he was looking for a book, he bumped into a blue eyed boy. The older boy looked at him and asked him what he was looking for. Sam timidly replied that he needed a book on Norse mythology. Castiel smiled at him and helped him to find it. Sam thanked him and went home with it, to finish his assignment. That was when they first met. But neither remembered the other and immediately dismissed it from their minds.

No one was surprised when Dean got in Harvard. Dean however dropped out. He realized that he did not much interest in studies but rather liked cars a lot more. So he settled in his hometown and worked hard as a mechanic. Soon he was Bobby's favorite.  
But Sam, on the other hand, took the first chance he had and fled away from that place, to accept his admission in Stanford. He couldn't stand being under Dean's shadow anymore.

Castiel and Dean, were now leaning against the car, and making out quite sloppily. Sam's eyes hardened and drew his curtain in disgust. He sat on his bed, and looked at the opposite wall, stonily, wondering why Dean 'I'm awesome and you suck' Winchester was _always _the favored one. He also wondered, _why couldn't just be like Dean and say it to Castiel. Should he say it in a grand way, with flowers and shit or should he just walk up to Castiel and say it? How would Castiel react? Would he accept him or would he just look at him in disgust and never speak to him?_ All these thoughts worried Sam. He just closed eyes, '_I'm a fucking hopeless romantic._' Sam thought, miserably.

* * *

"_Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"_

_Vs. "no one should ever feel like…"__**"**__  
_

Castiel's eyes watered, as Dean went down on one knee and took out a ring. A simple silver band, but to Castiel it was more than that. It was a symbol of their relationship. Simple and strong. As Dean went into a long speech of how they met and how much he love _his Cas_, Castiel could clearly visualize the day they met.

It was a clear, sunny day. Castiel's wretched car, had decided it would break down in the middle of nowhere and try to give Castiel pain for having only enough money to buy it. Castiel, tried to push the car but his lean body, already dehydrated, protested loudly. Castiel sat down on the road, cursing his luck and thinking, that this would NOT be a good way to die. He sat there for hours, using the shade that the car provided to his best advantage.  
Castiel had almost fallen asleep, his body giving up every hope on even surviving. Although, in the form of blessing, a blue pickup truck arrived. Castiel thanked his luck and heaved a sigh of relief. He tried to wave at the truck to stop, but couldn't even lift his arm. The truck parked in front of him. A well built man, with gorgeous green eyes, and a beautiful smile, crouched next to him, sprinkling water all over face, and making him drink the water. All the while, Castiel thought that whoever he was, he must be Castiel's guardian angel.

Three weeks later, Dean Winchester asked him out.

And now here after, one year and six months, Castiel could only jump for joy as the words, "Castiel Novak, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" left Dean's mouth. Tears spilling out of his eyes, Castiel breathed the word, "Yes," and it was as if fireworks had erupted around them, when Dean pulled him in his arms and kissed him as if he never had been kissed before.

Sam looked at them from his hiding spot. As Dean went down on his knee, Sam couldn't breathe. When they kissed, Sam saw his world crash around him, in a way no one could ever fix it.

* * *

"_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I write them_

_I need them just to get by__**"**_

The barman grew alarmed as Sam took drink after drink non-stop. He had known both Sam and Dean for quite a long time, but he had never seen the young Winchester so out of control. He wondered whether he should ask the young man what the matter when he heard a drowsy voice saying, "Another."

"No, Sam, I think you've had enough for one night." The barman said, quietly.

Sam's eyes, flashed in anger. "Another drink, Bobby," he said more forcefully.

Bobby looked away and gave him another drink, without a word.

Sam was drinking his eighth glass when a soft voice interrupted him.

"Hey Sam. Stop your fast lane to unconsciousness for once, and dance with me."

Sam raised his eyes, to look at the owner of the soft voice. Looking at her, the first thing that registered in his mind was, _hair is same color as Castiel's._ Recognizing her, he asked, "Ruby?"

"Yes, you moose. Now would dance with me? I'm bored."

Sam nodded and went on the dance floor. It was a bit crowded. While he danced with Ruby, he strained his ears to listen to the song.

"_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me__**"**_Ruby smirked up at Sam and said loudly so that he could hear, "I love this song!"

Sam gave a dry chuckle and said in quiet voice, so that she couldn't hear, "Me too."

Of course he did.

Because it was true.

Misery loved him a lot.

* * *

_You always fold just before you're found out_

_Drink up its last call_

_Last resort_

_But only the first mistake and I..._

Dean was quite nervous. He hadn't told anyone. But he really needed to get it of his chest. _Sammy_, he thought, _Sammy would be accepting. I can tell him anything._

Dean always trusted Sam. Yes, during his high school, he tried to stay as far as possible from him, because he had a _'reputation' _to maintain, and to maintain it, he had to avoid weird, nerdy guys. So he did. He ignored Sam. He did his best to be the center of attraction to everyone. But after he left for Stanford, Dean understood how much he meant to him. For four years, Dean didn't see his brother. And he missed him. _Terribly. _So when Dean met Castiel, it filled a hole in his heart. But Dean didn't tell anyone when he started dating Castiel. He wanted, _needed,_ to tell his brother. So he waited until he returned. After he came home,_ finally_, Dean told him. Sam accepted him and told him to tell everyone, because he didn't think that anyone would mind. But he wanted to meet Castiel. So Dean arranged it.

One evening, when Mary and John had to visit one of their relatives, who were in their death bed, Dean sneaked in his boyfriend.

"_Wow"_, was the first word, Sam could think of, when he saw Castiel. With messy raven hair, and big baby blue eyes, and _"oh that full mouth", _Dean's boyfriend swept Sam away. And when he spoke, with that voice of his, Sam's knees went weak. They had a small talk, Sam saw Dean with a worried look in his eyes, questioning him, asking him for _approval._ Sam gave Dean a subtle thumb's up, while thinking, that if he was in Dean's place, he would have never waited for 'approval'.

After hanging out for some more days, Sam and Castiel became really good friends.

While at night, Castiel appeared in Sam's dreams, pulling his hair, _writhing _beneath him, screaming out his name with that _raw_ voice of his.

Sam did feel guilty at first. But as time went by, his guilt also disappeared bit by bit.

* * *

On a hot, humid day, when Sam was trimming and mowing the garden and lawn, Castiel decided to drop by. He knew Dean was at work, but thought that it would be nice to welcome him home and also to talk with Sam. Entering and seeing Sam sweating and working hard, Castiel gave him company by working along. By the time it was over, both were dripping buckets of sweat. Sam opened his shirt, to cool a bit and also to '_show_' Castiel, _what he was missing, _Sam thought, smirking slightly. He offered to bring some refreshments from inside the house.

"Thanks Sam. I would be delighted." Castiel said, using his hand to fan himself slightly, as he sat under the cool shade of a tree.

Sam smiled to himself. It was cute the way Castiel said stuff. And the way he scratched his nose, and when he tilted his head when he was confused, and when he read the way his eyebrows…

Sam shook his head and went to bring the juice.

On returning with two glasses in his hands, Sam 'accidentally tripped' and fell on Castiel's lap, splashing juice all over his shirt. This ended up in them having a tickle match and lying over the newly mowed grass, laughing about like children.

And that was it.

The point of no return.

Sam was falling hard and fast in love with Castiel, with nothing to break his fall.

* * *

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

Sam pushed Ruby against the wall of the dingy motel. He was kissing her, his hands moving all over her body in a frenzy motion, as if he had to get over it soon. A broken heart and then frantic pleasuring is no solution, someone had told Sam once. But at that moment, he didn't care.

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

He was biting and marking all over her neck and whispered dirty nothings in her ear, when she moaned. That immediately affected Sam. He pushed himself away from her. He stood still for sometime with a vacant expression. Then he ran.

He ran like he never ran before.

He didn't look back.

_These words are all I have so I write them_

_I need them just to get by_

Sam ran until he reached the cemetery. He looked up at the moon, leaning against the gate, panting for breathe with a weary expression on his face. He heard a distant howl somewhere.

He let his tears fall.

He cried for the first time, howling for his heart.

* * *

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

Castiel was curled up like a cat in Dean's arms. Dean shifted slightly and Castiel purred, literally, purred in contentment.

Sam watched over Castiel, giving a watery smile when he purred. He gave a light kiss on his forehead and went out of the room.

* * *

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

Sam led Castiel, to their room, with a soft smile on his face.

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you love to lead_

Castiel gave a shy smile and a light kiss on Sam's lips, his face radiant with joy.

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

Sam pulled him into his arms, and they waltzed around the room.

_If they knew how misery loved me_

Sam woke up as he heard Dean calling out for Castiel, saying that their breakfast was ready.

* * *

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)_

_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me._

Sam looked on as Dean and Castiel went on talking about their wedding preparations; Dean looked fairly bored. He nodded and agreed with everything that Castiel said, without even glancing at the options. Castiel didn't notice this and looked simply delighted. When he asked Sam's opinion on whether to have blue or white napkins, Sam replied,

"Blue. It suits your eyes. They're beautiful."

Castiel just blushed and looked away.

Sam wondered how it would be if he just took Castiel. If _he somehow managed to break their marriage?_ _Would it be ok if he then made Castiel his?_  
But he knew how much Castiel loved Dean. He loved him more than life itself. _Of course __**I**__ know_, Sam thought bitterly, _**I **__love __**him **__more than life itself._

* * *

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you love to lead  
_

It was the day. As Dean said, "I do," Sam whispered along with his brother, tears falling down he face.

"You may know kiss the groom."

And Dean turned leaned towards _**him**_; Sam looked away, not being able to bear it anymore.

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_

_Dance this is the way they'd love  
_

Sam gave his best man speech. People laughed at the right time. They cried a little. All in all, they enjoyed it a lot. Dean looked at his brother with fierce brotherly pride and love at the same time; he was glad Sammy was his little brother. Castiel's eyes got watery and he was the one that clapped the loudest when his speech ended. So when Sam said,

"I wish the both of them, a happy married, apple pie", the audience laughed, "life."

He obviously didn't mean it.

_If they knew how misery loved me_

Sam raised his glass to congratulate the destruction of his life.

As he watched Dean and Castiel dance along with the various other people like, John and Mary, Mr. and Mrs. Novak, Jo and Balthazar, Gabriel and Kali, Ruby (who was shooting him dirty looks) and Adam, all he could hear was.

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_


End file.
